Conventional Bluetooth devices are typically implemented as embedded systems, for each Bluetooth headset capability in a mobile device such as a cell phone, smart phone, or tablet, for example. There are some disadvantages to implementing embedded systems, such as: embedded system development can be slow and costly because embedded system design is difficult and is often bespoke, that is, customized to a particular system; end-points are more expensive as they require the capability to process a Bluetooth stack, and they require additional power to allow for processing the stack; it can be difficult to repurpose an already installed unit (e.g., adding new capabilities to an already installed unit) as this may require new hardware or at least new firmware loads, so that re-purposing time is at best typically minutes and often months; and there can be limited access to Bluetooth information (e.g., radio strengths) that could be very useful for optimizing systems.
Thus, there is a need for a very low-cost, multi-purpose, and rapidly re-purposable Bluetooth device.